LO QUE ES Y LO QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ SER
by Recortavidas
Summary: Castiel no quiere pensar en el abandono ni la soledad, pero es así como se siente. Y duele. Hiere profundamente saber que en esos momentos está más solo que nunca. Post 8x23 "Sacrifice". Viñeta.


**LO QUE ES Y LO QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ SER**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Castiel no quiere pensar en el abandono ni la soledad, pero es así como se siente. Y duele. Hiere profundamente saber que en esos momentos está más solo que nunca. Post 8x23 "Sacrifice". Viñeta.

**Clasificación: **T

**Género: **Drama, angustia y sobrenatural.

**Spoiler: **Sí, énfasis en el episodio final de la octava temporada.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eric Kripke, The Warner Bros., y The CW Network. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro y con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".

**Personaje elegido:** Castiel

**N° de Palabras: **808

**N. de A.:** Esta historia pertenece a una categoría que yo denomino **"TRY TO BE" **donde se ubican historias ambientadas después de la temporada ocho y antes de la novena; es decir, están enfocadas en la pérdida de la Gracia de Castiel como tema de partida. Me gusta como quedó y espero que a ustedes –lectores y participantes del reto- les guste igualmente.

* * *

Dolía.

— No, no… Oh, no. Por… favor.

La opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, dificultándole la respiración y acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Pero eso era imposible.

Desde que el alma con quien compartía su recipiente había muerto, él era enteramente el dueño de ése cuerpo. Tenía un corazón, pero no latía. Tenía pulmones, pero no respiraba. No necesitaba que la sangre bombease hasta su cerebro para poder vivir porque no era humano.

— ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Oh, por todos los cielos, _¿qué fue lo que hice? _

Dirigió una mano instintivamente en su costado izquierdo cuando sintió que el estrujón sobre su pecho se hacía más intenso. Presionó con más fuerza su mano, estrujando la tela de su camisa y parte de su piel, pero la comezón que experimentó no le distrajo del verdadero dolor. Era intolerable y no conseguía entender por qué.

Durante toda una existencia viviendo como soldado de Dios, había combatido contra peligrosas criaturas, demonios e incluso contra sus propios hermanos. Cada golpe, cada puñalada, abrían heridas que ningún cuerpo humano hubiese podido tolerar. En su recipiente, experimentaba los niveles de dolor como pequeños aguijonazos que le producían un estremecimiento desagradable por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer. Las armas angelicales eran otro cantar, pero incluso después de haber sido torturado, su Gracia eliminaba cualquier rastro de dolor en poco menos de un día y al cabo de un tiempo, el recuerdo de esas heridas se difuminaban en su memoria.

Entendió la diferencia entre los ángeles y los humanos cuando fue debilitado hasta el punto de casi considerarse uno. Aprendió en carne propia lo frágiles que podían ser ante cualquier ataque o enfermedad. Pero el dolor podría ser fácilmente ignorado ante la sensación de impotencia. Nunca antes se había sentido vulnerable, indefenso y tan débil como la hoja de un árbol. Ése sentimiento era lo que más recordaba de aquel incidente.

En matiz, quizás fuesen situaciones similares, pero en realidad eran asazmente diferentes.

Ningún golpe fue nunca tan doloroso como el que estaba experimentando. Ninguna agonía se asemejaba a aquella sensación.

Sintió las piernas débiles, temblorosas e incapaces de soportar su peso. Se tambaleó hacia adelante cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo terroso y las hojas secas. La noche parecía haberlo consumido todo, sumiendo al bosque en un manto oscuro y frío, plagado de temor, angustia y desesperanza.

No era experto en sentimientos humanos; el pálido vestigio que experimentó de las emociones no se comparaban a lo que estaba sintiendo actualmente. La sensación era mucho más intensa, calando en lo profundo de su ser, tan vehemente. Le pareció incorrecto adjudicar el sentimiento con un solo nombre y no existía definición alguna que pudiese abarcarla completamente.

Su mirada volvió a clavarse en el firmamento. Pero ya no había nada que ver. No había estrellas ni luna ni más ángeles cayendo del Cielo, consumiéndose en llamaradas rojizas y anaranjadas mientras cada pluma de sus alas era arrancada inmisericorde en una agonía insufrible.

Se había convertido en humano forzosamente, pero pudo identificar, con completa seguridad, que aquello que estaba carcomiéndole el estómago y hacía hervir la sangre bajo la piel, una sensación casi tan atroz como la que azotaba a su corazón, era culpa.

El único hogar que conocían, el lugar donde habían vivido desde que fueron creados con la más profunda devoción, el más preciado recuerdo de su Padre… Sus puertas se habían cerrado para siempre. Metatrón se apoderó del Cielo. Y él, ciegamente, le ayudó.

— No. Por favor… _Padre_ —murmuró con la voz ahogada, cargada de sufrimiento. Pero la plegaria quedó inconclusa. No sabía que estaba pidiéndole en realidad. Desconocía a ciencia cierta si pretendía una súplica para su arribo, o si acaso iba a rogar por su perdón, por ser el responsable de tamaña catástrofe, el artífice de la destrucción de su hogar y la caída de sus hermanos.

Tiene miedo. Teme porque su Padre sea incapaz de perdonarlo, teme por las represalias, teme por todos los ángeles que deberán enfrentarse a una realidad desconocida con millones de humanos extraños con sentimientos complejos y costumbres incomprensibles.

Sin embargo, sabe que no habrá castigo, porque no habrá Dios quien lo provea. Después de todo, Dios se fue hace mucho tiempo.

No debería seguir provocándole desasosiego, pero lo hace. Los ángeles son sus creaciones, son sus hijos, pero Dios los abandono hace mucho tiempo, dejándolos a su suerte en una bóveda celeste demasiado complicada para ser gobernaba por ellos mismos. Perdieron el rumbo y se perdieron a sí mismos, y ahora perdieron lo único que les quedaba: su hogar y sus alas.

Castiel no quiere pensar en el abandono ni la soledad, pero es así como se siente. Y duele. Hiere profundamente saber que en esos momentos está más solo que nunca.

Sin alas.

Sin hogar.

Sin hermanos.

Sin Padre.

Roto.

* * *

**N. de A:** Fin. Estuve un poco desesperada mientras escribía porque bueno… sabía qué era lo que debía escribir y lo que escribía no me gustaba, así que después de varios días consumiéndome porque tenía otros pendientes, al fin pude redactarlo tal y como lo imaginé. Esta historia está inspirada en cómo creo que Cas sobrellevó los primeros momentos de la caída de los ángeles, ya que en la serie nos lo muestran mirando al cielo y luego lo que sabemos de él es que está caminando sin rumbo por la carretera, así que quise escribir sobre él como humano en ese intermedio. Es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)

**P.D:** Guiño del título al capítulo _"What Is and What Should Never Be"_ de la segunda temporada.


End file.
